Forgotten
by missloquaciouswriter
Summary: An accident left Katniss unable to remember everything she and Peeta has. Now Peeta is determined to bring the girl he loves back—he will bring their love back. The rewritten version of "The Amnesiac".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You know why I deleted the Amnesiac? I just wanted it to get out of my hair! :P  
>This story is just like The Amnesiac . Just wanted ya to know! <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain against the roof awakens me. I sit up, and look at Katniss lying down on the bed, still unconscious. I sigh and look at the clock. 5:00 PM. It's been half a day and Katniss still hasn't awakened. I go and sit down on the white single chair near the bed. I look at Katniss' face, worn but still breathtaking. Her bleeding wound on her head seemed to slow down. I tuck a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and try to remember what happened this morning.<p>

_The sky shows promise of a downpour .Even though it was only about four in the morning, rain clouds—as impossible as it may seem—can be seen in the sky. As I make my way to the bakery, I see Katniss in her usual hunting outfit. I smile at her and she does the same. "Out to uh...work?" I ask, being cautious of my words. She keeps on a straight face and nods. "You going to the bakery?" she asks. I shrug. She knows I am."You think it's gonna rain?" I look at the dark sky for an effect. "It's still a night sky. I don't really know." She shrugs, her eyes gleam in the moonlight. I smile a bit, knowing that she may be right and I may be paranoid for thinking the possibility of rain in such an early time. "I have to go, Peeta. Time's golden." She says flatly, though giving me a hint of a smile. "Okay then, be careful." I wink. "I will. And if you think I'm in trouble, go and follow me in there." She then gives me a smile that I couldn't help but laugh, for it was too unlike her. "I will." I give her a smile that I think, reaches up to a mile. She gives me a kiss on the cheek before we part ways._

_I walked into the bakery just a few buildings from the old one. I could just feel my heart skip a beat when I think about my family. I just wish my dad was here. I unlocked the back door of the bakery and stepped inside the kitchen. The newly built building was too new for my taste, even though I've worked here for six month already. I need to feel home. I need to feel back when everything was still okay. The hours passed slowly. Even though I immersed myself in my work, I felt bored. I never felt like this before when I worked. A girl survivor from District 13 walks in through the door. She looks about a few years younger than me and very frail. People from other districts have emigrated from their districts to foreign ones. I think this is one of Paylor's new laws. She gives me a weak smile and I greet her with a warm one. _

"_Hi. You're Peeta Mellark aren't you?"_

"_Yes. Someone recognizes me. I'm famous!" I joke. The girl does not seem to know that it's a joke._

"_Don't you know you are famous? I mean you and the Mockingjay… Sorry, I talk too much. "_

"_It's okay. And I'm infamous, not famous."_

"_Trust me you are." The girl beams at me. I realize that she looks quite like Prim. I shake it from my thoughts. I don't know whether the notion is good or not at all. _

"_So what do you need?" I ask. _

"_Bread." She squeaks and I laugh. Of course, bread. She looks confused at why I was laughing, so I just shut up and tried to look serious._

"_Of course. What kind?"_

"_Plain." She says meekly. Oh right. District Thirteen. I grab a paper bag and put a small loaf of bread in it._

"_Here," I say, smiling. "It's on the house." Her face lights up and she grins. _

"_Thank you Peeta Mellark. And please say hello to Katniss Everdeen for me!" she slowly went out of the bakery and disappeared into the street. Speaking of Ms. Everdeen…_

_It was about 10 in the morning, and it just started to pour. I think about Katniss. She should have gone back now and should have gone to the bakery. Being the paranoid person that I am, I decided to go look for her. I cover myself in a raincoat and continue for the Village. Six hours is enough for her to trade. She must be home. I open the door to her house—I know barging in is rude, but we have given each other permission to go in the other's abode—and find the house person-empty. I call out her name but the only response I hear is Buttercup's soft mewing. I smile at the cat and it rubs its body against my fake limb. I only laugh. I searched upstairs but found nothing. I also found no Katniss in my home nor Haymitch's. I only though of one thing; if Katniss isn't in the District, she's in the woods._

_I have been to Katniss' "workplace" only thrice. I have yet to memorize the pathways, but some I can only remember faintly. It takes me about ten minutes to find Katniss. She was lying on her side in a fetal position, her head bleeding. The rain makes it worse, the water makes the blood spread. It won't be a long time before some predators who do not care about getting wet come and find us. I convince myself that Katniss probably fell from the tree nearest to her. The tree was not that tall and was young so I figured that she didn't break anything, It was about 10 feet tall and the highest she could climb was from the height of 8 feet. I guess I could just carry her back. I fetch her weapons, and carry her pick-a-back. The weapons I hide in their proper place for I know those meant so much to Katniss. I almost run to the fence, keeping a low profile and listened to the sound of a hum. I hear nothing and push Katniss before me. It's difficult to get in without the notice of people. When I successfully got in without anyone noticing in the rain, I slowly lifted her, got the rain coat on her and proceeded to the Victor's Village._

_All I know is that she's in bad shape. I got Greasy Sae to change Katniss into dry clothes, but not before covering her head with gauze. I know it's not enough to just put gauze on it but I was in panic. I called her mother who was in District 4. Mrs. Everdeen was calm, even though a hint of worry was in her voice._

_All she told me that she would get here as fast as she can. I can only hope so. Katniss is in need of a real healer._

The sound of the slamming door brought me back to reality. I looked at the bed were Katniss once lay which I found empty. I felt a mix of excitement and worry. She might either be awake or taken. But of course, am being paranoid. I step out of the room and call after her.

"Katniss? Mockingjay?"I call out. _Where is that girl?_ I think, with a twinge of annoyance. I step down the stairs and see her curled up on the couch. I smile at the image. She looks so charming. I go down and sit next to her. I put my arm around her and I feel her stir. She gives me a look with alarmed eyes. She is confused. "Who are you?" she asks, pulling away from me. I laugh nervously. "Katniss, don't do that." She eyes me suspiciously. "Who are you?" she asks again and now I stand up and shake my head, trying to let her see that I wasn't okay with her act. _Okay Peeta, Katniss just wants to play a bit._I think, but with a little bit of doubt.

"I'm Peeta. Okay?" I say as I walk toward her.

"You're the baker's son right?" She asks, her face blank. I feel a little saddened at the mention of my late father. She didn't even look like she was teasing. I felt my heart skip a beat. I was growing nervous.

"Yes. And don't you know me ?"

"I know you from class."

"Where am I? Am I in the Victor's Village?"

"Yes. It's your home."

"What?"

"Katniss, stop fooling around. It isn't funny—Look, your head is bleeding!"

"What?" she touches her forehead, and soon enough, she faints.

I carry her up to her room again and lay her down on her bed. I sigh and go down, wanting all my worries away.

"Peeta?" I hear the voice of Mrs. Everdeen. I run down and see her face, just like Prim's. I feel relief as I feel her prescence.

"Thank goodness you're here!"

"What's the matter?"

"Something is very wrong with Katniss."

"What kind of wrong?"

"It's complicated really. Can you just look at her now? Her head is bleeding."

Mrs. Everdeen rushes to the room where Katniss is. She lifts the gauze slightly and sees the wound. She cleans it and stitch the wound up. I see her quick but precise movements and I admire her for the way she works. Katniss slightly moves as the wound is being closed up. Finally, she opens her eyes, just as her mother finishes. She touched her forehead and flinches.

"Mother?" she squeaks and her mother smiles. She looks at me again, but now with a much softer gaze.

"Could you explain all that is happening here? And why are we here really, in this house?"

"Well, you are a victor of the Seventy-fourth and a survivor of the Seventy-Fifth Games. And so is Peeta over there."

"The Seventy-Fourth hasn't occurred yet. Wait, where's Prim? I need to talk to her."

A pained expression can be seen on Mrs. Everdeen's face. The strong woman seemed to be breaking down. She takes a deep breath and tells the truth about Prim gently. Katniss looks confused at first, but then realizes the truth. She screams as her mother comforts her. No knowing what to do with the situation, I open the door and leave.

What is wrong with Katniss? Why doesn't she remember? I already had thoughts in mind but I brush it off. I don't know if thinking about my suspicions can make me feel better. The screaming upstairs softens and ends. Mrs. Everdeen's sullen face appeared when she opened the door. Tears were streaming down her face. I stand up, curious about what was happening.

"What's the problem?" I ask, slowly pronouncing the words.

"Peeta…My daughter… she has amnesia."

"What? She has what?"

"Amnesia. She forgot some of her memories."

"But how comes she remembers you?"

"It's called _Retrograde Amnesia._ She forgot some of her most recent memories. That's why she does not know about Prim. And you."

I stand there, still having a hard time absorbing those words. _My daughter has amnesia._ _She forgot some of her most recent memories. That's why she does not know about Prim. And you. _And me. Katniss Everdeen, the person I love the most, doesn't even remember me. There's only one thing I have to do.

_I have to bring her back._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So whaddya think? Review this Chapter! Thanks :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

I feel really bad for Katniss nowadays. She looks dazed and just sits by the window, staring blankly at the world outside. I guess the news about Prim has really brought her down. It has been three days and she rarely talks. I remember the time Katniss told me how her mother acted when her father passed away. She told me that Mrs. Everdeen locked herself in from the outside world, never talking to anybody, not even to sweet little Prim. I could see that she was becoming just like her mother once was. Now, I can't talk to her. She can't remember our past together. She can't even remember how much I loved her. Mrs. Everdeen says that Katniss can go through therapy, and that we can do it ourselves. She says that not all of her memories will go back and it will be very tedious, but I don't care. I don't care how much work that would be. I want her to regain what's rightfully hers. I want her to have her memories back. I want her to know what once was. I would do anything for her.

I see Katniss sitting at her usual spot, this time, she looks at me as I enter her house. I give her a smile, but she turns away. I stalk away to the kitchen and see Mrs. Everdeen, who is cooking with Greasy Sae. "No changes?" I ask as I put the bag of produce from the market on the kitchen counter. Mrs. Everdeen looks at me and gives me a weak smile. I translate that as a greeting and an answer to my question. It means no. I sigh and look at the bemused girl near the window. I want to talk to her so badly, but I don't know if it will help her in the condition she's in. Mrs. Everdeen seems to read my mind because she says: "You can talk to her. Everything from her past might just help her."

My heart beats so fast as I walk towards her. It's like a while back, when I was too shy to strike the nerve to talk to her. It brings back so many memories. I just hope it will bring some of hers too. I take my steps slowly and I seem to be tiptoeing. I laugh in my head and just continue walking normally. Katniss feels my movements for she glances over her shoulder, staring right into my eyes. "Hi Katniss," I say, straining the casual feel to my tone. She just stares at me before emitting a whisper of "Hello." I smile. Making Katniss talk is not a job easily done, since the mention of Prim's death made her like Annie Cresta-Odair, a girl who rarely talks. I sit down next to her and she doesn't go back to staring out the window. She acknowledges my presence. How come Mrs. Everdeen told me there were no changes? Well she didn't tell me exactly… "How's your head?" I point to her forehead, where her wound has been stitched. She touches it gently.

"It's fine I guess. It doesn't hurt."

"Good to know."

"Mother says you found me on the forest floor?"

"Yeah, and you were unconscious." _Of course she was unconscious you dimwit!_ It's like I haven't talked to her before!

"Thank you… Peeta…for you know, bringing me back." I could feel bliss swell inside of me.

"You're welcome." I smile at her, she smiles at me.

Mrs. Everdeen walks into the room, breaking the almost-perfect atmosphere in the room. She must've been listening Katniss talk because a huge grin is on her face. Katniss looks at her, almost naively because her head is cocked to the right, and she looks like she's trying to figure out what her mother is thinking. I laugh at her in my head, not wanting my outburst to upset anyone. I just look at her, not noticing a cheeky grin form on my face. She notices it and hisses at me. "What are you grinning at?" Wow. Katniss is almost back. Only, I just need to make her remember… "Nothing," I just look at the small wristwatch on my wrist and pretended to be late for something non-existent. "Oh, I got to go. I'm uh, gonna be late for something."I smile and say goodbye. I quickly left the Everdeen household, using the back door and went straight to Haymitch, the only confidant I have in this place.

I just walk right into Haymitch Abernathy's house. It's quite clean now, compared to the time when he didn't have a housekeeper, but two days of no housekeeping and it smells of vomit. "Haymitch?" I call out, but no one answers. I check his cupboards and no liquor could be found so there's no way Haymitch is drunk. I take the route to the backyard and luckily, Haymitch is there, tending his flock of geese. He did not notice me so I crept silently next to him. When I sat down on the bench, it was the time that he jumped.

"Mellark! Don't you dare do that again. You scared me!"

"I didn't know you were such a wuss."

"A wuss? Haymitch Abernathy is not and can never be a wuss." He says and I laugh deeply.

"Suit yourself."

"Hmph. Why'd you come here then?" he threw a handful of feed to the geese flock.

"Katniss, as always."

"Oh, I heard 'bout the amnesia. She doesn't remember you?"

"Yes. She doesn't even remember you. Well, she remembers you, but she doesn't remember—"

"I know that! I've been talking to Sae. I think she only remembers the day before the reapings."

"I think so too. It's because she said the 74th hasn't occurred yet. Do you think there's a cure for it?"

"I don't know exactly. You were hijacked, but no cure has been found. How 'bout amnesia? Therapy's the only way.

Didn't you think about sending her for therapy in another district?"

"Yes. But her mom wouldn't allow it."

"Why not? She's a doctor isn't she?"

"Not really a doctor. She's a nurse I think. And she thinks it would help Katniss better if who she doesn't know that has been with her be with do the therapy than random strangers."

"Let me tell you something Peeta,"

"Okay, what?"

"I did not just understand a thing of what you just told me."

"Haymitch—"

The sound of the door of the backyard fence makes me stop. There stands Katniss, awkwardly holding the door still, her dark hair pulled back, plaited. I'm shocked that Katniss even left the house. Two days of no talking and just on the third day, she comes back. It's amazing. I stand up. "Katniss, it's nice to see you here." Haymitch greets before I can. I mentally cursed Haymitch for that. "Hi… Haymitch," she replies, looking shy as I have never seen before. She meets my eyes as she says: "Could I borrow Peeta?" Haymitch laughs out loud. It gets me annoyed, however I have to address to Katniss. I walk out the backyard door and wave goodbye to Haymitch. I turn toward Katniss and I could see her eyes somewhat glisten.

"Why Katniss?" I ask.

"I remember something."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hayoo! I didn't have any AN last chapter. I didn't have time to write it. And the disclaimer. Sorry for the late update by the way, I'm busy! Well, the third chapter to my story ish here!**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is owned by Suzanne Collins and Scholastic. NOT ME.**

* * *

><p>I feel myself take a step backwards. <em>She remembered something.<em> The thought sinks in ever so slowly. I don't know whether to laugh or cry. But I wouldn't want to cry. That would make me a wuss. "What is it?" I pronounce slowly. I don't want to sound too eager.

Her eyes close and she takes in a deep breath. But I was disappointed because she asked me to sit down with her on the sidewalk first.

"What is it? What do you remember?" I repeat.

"Peeta, "she whispered,"Your leg… is it because of me?"

"What? Katniss, you saved me. Wait—what did you remember?"

"Um, I remembered sticking an arrow to something around your leg."I didn't expect her to remember a something from the Games. "There was so much blood." I say, trying to make her laugh. Instead, she frowns.

"I'm really sorry."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You've said that a bunch of times before."

"I have?"

"Yes, and you just helped me. You just put a really tight tourniquet around my leg."

"See, it's because of me."I expect her voice to have a tone of feeling in it. Instead, it stays monotonic. Like she's a robot or something. I decide to push the thought aside.

"Besides that, what else do you remember?"

"Um, it's kind of embarrassing really." She now has a genuine tone of mortification in her voice. I smile. I can just imagine her yesterday, as silent as a dead cricket. Her eyebrows crease as she looks at my lips, which is twitched up into a smile. I immediately drop my grin and act as innocently as possible. She stands up and brushes the dirt off her pants. "Wait, aren't you going to tell me what it is?" I half-smile at her. She frowns and stares at the ground. "Um, I… I don't… I have to go. See you." She turns around before I could even say a word. I sigh. I struggle in deciding whether to go after her or let her be. I decided to become stubborn and I go after my girl.

I don't run and walk with her; instead, I walk behind her without being too obvious. I know she's a hunter. That she could sense if someone is following her, so I try to be as silent as I can be, with my leg and all. _I feel like a_ stalker,I immediately think. At the same moment, she turns around and I drop to the ground. I didn't know exactly why I did that because no objects in my path can serve as cover, so I just look like a person lying on the concrete pavement. _Now this is just stupid._ I ease myself off the pavement and look up to see Katniss' gray eyes boring a hole through me. I know by the way she looks at me that she wants me to explain. She helps me up and I let out a deep breath in anxiety. "Peeta?" she asks, and I know it means that she want me to explain why I am here.

I open my mouth but no words came out. My mouth was dry. _Why am I this nervous?_ A silhouette of a person catches my eye. As it nears us, I comprehend that I recognize the person. _Gale Hawthorne._ Katniss must've caught me staring at something because she also looks in the distance. Her face has again on a confused expression and she looks at me. "Didn't you say Gale was in District 2?" I just look at her, selfishly thinking that maybe Gale back here in 12 is a bad idea.

I go back to see Haymitch, who now has a bottle of liquor in his hand. "The train came huh?" I ask, just trying to make conversation. Of course the train came, Gale is here after all. Haymitch laughs and shakes his bottle. "That Hawthorne kid is here right?" I nod. "Gale Hawthorne is here. Yay," Haymitch laughs once I realized how I sounded, I face him, open mouthed. "The boy's jealous." He says, chuckling, and takes a sip of his liquor. I roll my eyes and takes a bottle of liquor from his stash on the bottom cupboard. "Hey! Don't take that, do you it's too darn precious?" I twist the cap and take a sip from the bottle. It doesn't taste bad at all. I sit down next to him. "Hmm…I guess I could spare a bottle to the jealous one." He says and I glare at him.

"Why aren't you in your girlfriend's house by the way?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know if she's my girlfriend anymore."

"Enlighten me."

"Just think about it. She doesn't even remember any of the things we had. I just…I don't know."

"By the way, what did she remember this morning?"

"She remembered tying the tourniquet around my leg. My _old _leg."

"Just that?"

"She said she remembered something else, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Do you know why?"

"She said it's embarrassing…"

"Maybe she remembered you naked."

"What?"

"Didn't you two do it already?"

"What? That's private Haymitch."

"Don't tell me you haven't yet. Maybe that's what she remembers. She remembers you naked, beside her."

"Haymitch!"

"What? She said it was embarrassing."

Even though it was annoying, I could feel myself blushing. But it was unlikely that it was what she remembers.

"Go now! Ask her if she has seen you naked."

"How many bottles have you consumed?"

"Three. Go!"

"Gale's with her. I don't..."

"Now you're being a wuss. Thought you hated being called one."

"No, it's you who doesn't like to be called a wuss."

"Aw come on Peeta. Go over there now!"

_Uh-Oh._ Haymitch just used his _'mentor'_ tone. He stands up and pushes me out the door. I feel the bottle in my hand. It only had about ten sips of it. _If Haymitch is like that when he drinks, I guess I have to drink up._ I drink all of it up and toss the bottle aside. After I've made about three steps to Katniss' house, my head feels slightly foggy and I feel sleepy. I just barge in through the door. I find Katniss and Gale in the living room talking. I smile at them and sit down. Katniss looks at me with a blank face.

"Don't mind me." I say and Gale laughs.

"Are you okay there Mellark?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you drunk?" Katniss asks me.

"I don't know."

"You are."

"I am?"

"Yes." Katniss laughs. I sit up. I didn't know that liquor makes you drunk fast.

"Hey Katniss," I say.

"What drunkard?" she teases. I push it aside.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

"What?"

I didn't know what I was thinking exactly, but I just cupped her face,leaned in and kissed Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, it'll make me update faster. :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry guys! Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. Things have been pretty busy around here. But don't worry, the school year will end on March 16****th****, and there's a possibility for me to update regularly. And also, this is a rewrite of the 4****th**** chapter, because the original one was in Katniss POV. I guess I got a bit lost when writing her, and I turned back to Peeta. **_I love Peeta._

**I don't own any of the things you recognize.**

* * *

><p><em>I just had to do it.<em>

Why am I so stupid? Whatever I did can cost my friendship with Katniss, now with all she remembers. I fully understand my actions and what it may cost, though I can't make myself pull away. I wait for our lips to part, but she doesn't move. I open my eyes and see surprise in her own. I pull away immediately and mutter a quick apology. I take a glance at Gale, whose eyes are set on the tiled floor. I repeat my apology and wobble out of the Everdeen household.

The cold water that splashes on my face removes some of the fogginess in my head, making me rethink all that I had just done. I look up and see my red-faced reflection on the mirror. I don't know whether the cause of this is the alcohol or my embarrassment. _I'm such a letdown._ I wipe my face dry and continue to my bedroom. I lie in my bed, thinking of different scenarios of how Katniss will react when she sees me again. Some of them show her rage, and her never talking back to me again. And it all could be possible, just because of me kissing her on impulse. I let my disappointment out, screaming loudly as I dare. Luckily, our houses are not that close, having some abandoned Victor houses between us. After about an hour of releasing my rage, I collapse on the bed, darkness closing in.

I wake up early the next day, wanting to swathe myself in baking and not to think of her and the incident. I wash up, dress in fresh clothes and walk to town. It's still early, because the sky is still dark and stars are still seen in the sky. I take my time to enjoy the night sky but then I remember the day Katniss last remembered everything. I shake the thoughts from my mind but a portion of unwanted memories unlocked themselves. They were the memories Katniss told me weren't real. _Not real._ I repeat to myself. I unlock the door to the bakery, still trying to ignore the unreal recollections. But even though, Katniss taught me to make myself not to believe them, I can't help but rethink their possibility. They seem so real. I take my coat off, put my apron on and submerge myself in the art of baking. It was quite busy in the morning, when people all over the district came and went, making me just think of one thing: work. But I wasn't so lucky that afternoon. No one came in, no one needed anything, and I did not have anything to do. So my mind races back again to remind me my most hated moment. I decide to close the bakery for a moment, to get some fresh air. I had no definite idea why, but my feet drags me back to my old home, above the old family bakery. This is the first time I came back here since Twelve was destroyed. It had been destroyed by the fire, though not in its entirety. The place is rebuilt, however not the original way it has been created the first time. I turn the knob of the front door, but pull away, realizing that it must be replaced. I sigh and sit down on the rough floor. I want to go back inside, probably to make me remember all the times I spent with my family. But I do remember, though not clearly and it just adds to my confusion. I stand up, and try to go to another place. But where would I go? My knowledge of places to go to in Twelve are only a few. I continue to follow my feet, which lead me to the meadow.

A few plants have sprung up in the meadow—a few because I believe the fire hit the meadow partly— mostly dandelions. The yellow weeds are scattered, not close to one another. Now, it's weird, but the plants also remind me of Katniss, because she once told me something about dandelions. About how she believes I am her dandelion. But I don't know if she knows that now. I realize how things keep getting more complicated. As I get closer to the meadow, I see the two of them sitting, and laughing at whatever one of them said. I look at them. _Is this how Gale felt when he saw us in the arena? Until Katniss hated him._ I wanted to approach them, but I realize I might do more harm than good doing what I want, so I turn around in hopes, that none of them will see me.

_Well just my luck. _

Gale calls out my name before I even take a few steps forward. If I won't turn around, they will think I'm rude. So I flash a smile at their direction when I turn around. Gale waves me over and I can only feel my heart pound as I walk towards them. I look at the girl beside him, who is noticeably trying to avoid my gaze. I swallow the saliva forming in my mouth, and I stand before them. "What?" I ask Gale Hawthorne. He stands up, probably because he didn't want to look up while somebody is talking to him. I guess he's used to be the one to look down to someone while conversing. I raise my eyebrows signing that I want to know why he called me, as if I didn't already know why. He wants me to apologize to Katniss again or something like that.

"Uh, I have to go somewhere. Can you keep Katniss company?" Katniss shoots a death glare at him. "No, I'll just go home." Even though the sentence is directed more at me more than Gale, she doesn't make eye contact with me. "He'll walk you home then." He says bluntly. He and I know that whatever he might say and do, Katniss won't budge. Gale's just being stubborn. "I can walk myself." Katniss says, irritancy evident in her voice. "She can walk herself." I mutter, though I immediately regret it. I turn around, not wanting to cause myself any more embarrassment. I walk as fast as my legs could carry me, to the bakery. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and I still had to close the shop. After I've done the deed of closing my store for the day, I head for the Victor's Village. When I did arrive at my home, Haymitch was there, washed, hair combed properly and extremely sober, that it was scary.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He gave me a note from Mrs. Everdeen. It was an invitation for dinner, a dinner at Katniss' house for it was the last night of Mrs. Everdeen's stay. _Great. I forgot. _"That made me think too," Haymitch starts. "Why would they be so formal to give us invitations?" I know Haymitch was joking, but I couldn't make myself laugh, or even smile a little. Because this is serious. I forgot that Mrs. Everdeen was leaving, and I forgot to ask her how to do therapy. And I think she will just let Gale do it, because things between Katniss and I are not going great. But I know I have to suck it up. Because if I want to have Katniss back, I have to do everything for everything to back to normal. Everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys if this seemed like a filler, but don't worry, I'll try to update tomorrow. TRY. :**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh Geez. Sorry for not updating last time. I have received new alerts from you guys, but no reviews. I guess I got a bit sad about that. Please, if you want me to continue with this, REVIEW.**

* * *

><p>I stand in the shower, a luxury in 12, the warm water making contact against my skin. I take my shower a bit longer than usual, stalling. I most definitely do not want to go to the Everdeens'. That will just mean that I have to talk to Katniss. Things have gotten complicated because of what I've done. The shameful things I've done. Haymitch just barges in without knocking. He slides open the shower enclosure and I yell at him. I don't like Haymitch doing this kind of stuff, and he's done this a lot of times. I can see that he's serious. He probably wants me to finish already. "Get out of there, we're late." He says calmly. "Get out first!" I yell out, though I know he's going to do that anyway. He walks away, and I find it creepy that he goes away without saying a word. I finished showering and prepared to get dressed for the absolute torture I am going to go through.<p>

Haymitch knocks on the door as I try to get away as far as I can. Haymitch will surely search for me when he finds me missing so I rather keep a safe distance away from trouble. Being near Katniss and being too far from her _is_ trouble. I notice the door creak open and out comes a smiling Gale Hawthorne. It annoys me so much that Gale is in _her _house. I recall some time Katniss was telling me how much she despise Gale, though it was only once. I stay away from that topic. It just won't help. Haymitch looks at me and so does Gale. Then I look at his clothes; nothing too fancy. I feel ridiculous that I fell into Haymitch talking me into wearing a ridiculous suit. I try to send him a mental message of that but I fail. He scrunches up his eyebrows and his nose, telling me that he doesn't understand me. _I bet Katniss will understand what I am saying. _And atthe same moment, a plaited head of brown pops up from behind the door and I see a pair of gray eyes focus on me. I don't return her stare and look down at my shoes_. I should probably go home and change. I just feel so ridiculous right now. _Without a second thought, I walk away from the scene, even if Haymitch's voice telling me to come back resonates in my head. I just shake my head slightly, as if they could see me doing it. I open the door to my house and close it as soon as I enter the premises of my home.

The idea of me leaving abruptly adds to my discomfort. It was the last day of Mrs. Everdeen's stay. I have disrespected her for leaving. I'm not like this. Even if I want to go back, I can't. I still have my pride. I take off the suit and change into casual clothes. Then I hear a knock on the door and I go down to retrieve the call. What I see, surprises me. It's Katniss; Katniss without any company. "Katniss? What are you doing here?"I was skeptical about her, though she should be the one to, not me."You left. My mom wanted me to come get you."I decide not to interrogate that much so I just said, "Oh. Okay, I'll just grab a coat." She nods and I retrieve a jacket. It's not that cold out actually. I just want a little cover when Haymitch sees me. I'm sure he'll humiliate me. We walk to Katniss' house, which was four houses away. I never did want to be next door to anybody. I still have nightmares, which will be embarrassing when someone hears me. Even though I know the walk would be really short, I feel awkward walking with Katniss and I fight the urge to run away.

"Why did you leave?"

"Huh?"

"You know, after I came out?"

"Ah. I guess I feel stupid in my suit. I changed. My clothes."

"So I see."

"Uh, Aren't you angry with me?"

"for what?"

"For what happened Yesterday. You do remember that right?"

"Hmm. Oh, the kiss."

I feel my cheeks flush. Katniss saying it like it was nothing makes me somewhat happy. Maybe she has feelings for me. But I brush the thought aside. It's too early to conclude things. I exhale slightly and continue the conversation.

"So, are you?"

"No. Not really."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to be angry with you?"

"No. Of course not. Continue."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I'm not. It's a suggestion."

"Fine, But you ruined the moment." she laughs. I feel myself loosening up a bit.

"So, You're not angry?" I say, as we stop in front of her house."

"No. "

"Then how did you feel when…we..Kissed?" Katniss is blushing. I can also feel my cheeks burn.

"Hmm, I..I guess I l-liked it." she then takes my hand and leads me inside."

* * *

><p><strong>This one's the shortest one so far. If I will receive a fair amount of reviews, I will make the next chapter Longer!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

An instantaneous laugh comes out of Haymitch's mouth the instance he sees me. Katniss seems to be troubled by this and drops my hand. I thought that Haymitch was the reason for this, but then I see Gale looking at us intently and Katniss was looking back at him. Katniss was and is embarrassed. I grit my teeth in annoyance. A moment of silence occurs but Mrs. Everdeen breaks it by greeting me and enveloping me in a warm embrace.

"Hello Peeta,"

"Hello Ma'am."

"No, don't call me ma'am. You make me sound like an old lady. You must call me 'Mom'."

"Oh please Mother, they don't sound any different." Katniss huffs, obviously annoyed that I am supposed to call her mother 'Mom'. Mrs. Everdeen rolls her eyes at Katniss playfully, before turning back to me. "Nevertheless, you should call me Mom." Katniss looks at Haymitch, probably begging him to save her. Haymitch laughs and says, "How 'bout you call her Kathryn?" Katniss' face instantly lights up and agrees with Haymitch. "Yes, I think it sounds better than Mom." I can't help but feel slightly hurt by this. Katniss does not want me to be in her family. But maybe I'm just overreacting. To make light of things, I just smile. "I think I want to go with Mom. I like it better." I grin at her and she rolls her eyes. She's getting annoyed, I can tell. I sit down between Katniss and Haymitch, with Gale in front of Katniss.

It was kind of annoying that Gale and Katniss chatted throughout dinner. Well not as annoying when I realized that Katniss was not like that at all with me. The three of us just look at each other knowing that Katniss and Hawthorne are blind to the world around them. Haymitch must've had sensed that I was getting quite frustrated because he starts a new conversation with Mrs. Everdeen. "So Kathryn, you're going back to four, how does it feel?" I let out a chuckle. Haymitch sounds like he's a talk show host. The question he just gave was undoubtedly like the ones Caesar Flickerman used to give. Mrs. Everdeen just smiles at me. Haymitch narrows his eyes at me, probably asking what my laugh was for. "Sorry, you just sound a lot like Caesar Flickerman." I smile sheepishly. I realize that the two best friends just stopped talking, after my laugh. I look at Katniss' face and examine her expression. It was the one she always has on when she remembers something. "Katniss, what's wrong dear?" Mrs. Everdeen was ready to stand up. Katniss immediately snaps back to reality, her blank face instantly lights up with a smile. "Nothing, it's nothing." I feel the need to ask her what she remembered that is, if she did. "Did you remember something about Caesar?" Haymitch beats me to it. "I don't really know if it's… never mind." She looks down at her hands the way she always does when she's feeling withdrawn. "Come on, what is it?"Haymitch pushes. Her head turns slightly in my direction and even though her gray eyes do not make contact with mine, I sense the only person she is willing to tell is me. And to be honest, I am elated by this. As I turn away from her, I can feel Hawthorne's steely eyes boring a hole through me. I guess I am not the only one who knows Katniss really well; not the only one who can tell Katniss' thoughts by her body language. I realize that no one has spoken since Haymitch and a cloud of discomfort covers us all. We slowly eat the meal Mrs. Everdeen has prepared for us, though I was wishing someone would spark up a conversation. I don't like moments like these that remind me of my family.

We used to take dinner like this at home. We were rarely given the chance to talk. Dinner conversation was composed of _only _Mother's rants. I hated the feeling of that and now, I could feel my hairs standing because of this; this silence occurring right now. And since I hated the feeling, I decide to start a conversation myself. "How's Annie, Mom?" I ask directly to Mrs. Everdeen, slightly smiling. It is a whole different experience. I was never allowed to talk to my mother like this. If we had to talk to her, it would always be heads down, like servants.

Mrs. Everdeen smiles back at me, revealing pearly white teeth. She, like me, is glad to have conversation with someone."Oh Annie, she's doing fine with Finn. She still sometimes have meltdowns concerning Finnick."

"She misses him." I say, my emotions showing. It's not only because of my sympathy for Annie, but I guess I miss someone too. Katniss.

"Who's Annie?" Katniss joins in.

"You know Annie, she's the D4 Victor in the 70th Games." Haymitch says enthusiasm showing.

"I've heard about her, but I've never met her before."

"Trust me, you have." Gale cuts in. Even though I know he's free to join the conversation, I can't help but again to feel annoyed by him. I don't know why I always feel annoyed when Gale talks to Katniss. It might be jealousy, but I haven't felt it before. Maybe it's just because I am already with Katniss and Gale keeps on flirting with her. That's just it.

"I have? I don't remember…"

"That's because you have amnesia!" Haymitch says indifferently. Katniss shakes her head, but a smile forms on her lips.

"Do you remember a green dress?" I ask, hoping it would cause Katniss to remember something.

"No, I don't. What about it?"

"It was yours, and you gave it to Annie for her wedding with Finnick."

"Oh, you said Annie was missing Finnick. What's with that?" I clear my throat, hoping I am not the one to tell it to her. Luckily, Gale breaks it down to her.

"He,uh.. He died Catnip. He was right behind you." Her eyelids shut tightly as she tries to remember what happened. It took a few moments for Katniss to open her eyes. Tears roll down her cheeks, showing a very vulnerable side of her. "Yes. I remember. _Nightlock_." It was true. Nightlock was the reason for Finnick's death. She said the keyword three times to the Holo, threw it into the hole, and it exploded, with it Finnick, and lizard muttations. I cannot remember every detail of it though. Katniss wipes the tears from her face and apologizes for her melodrama. We all laugh at her apology and she gives a small smile.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I don't think I can do this without you." I say to Mrs. Everdeen, who is sitting in front of me in the kitchen. The dinner has ended and I decided to use this time for some tips. She gives me a motherly gaze, and says that I will do just fine without her. And I highly doubt that. "I don't think she trusts me at all."

"Believe me, my daughter does." I raise my eyebrows questioningly. "I can see it in her eyes Peeta. "

"How?"I know I've been asking a lot of questions and I don't blame Mrs. Everdeen if she gets annoyed, but I can't help it. I'm getting anxious and I've never felt this nervous before. "There's always that twinkle in her eye when she sees you. I think there is so much more than trust Peeta. She might have lost her memories, but her feelings are still intact." I don't hide my smile from Mrs. Everdeen. I believe she approves of me now.

Katniss comes in through the door, holding a glass half-filled with water, and I find myself looking at her eyes, though she is avoiding my gaze. She clears her throat and I instantly drop my gaze. I can't believe that things were going smoothly just at the start of the evening, but Katniss acts very differently just in three hours. _So much for trusted._ Katniss sets her glass on the sink and immediately leaves the kitchen. "See, that didn't seem like she trusted me at all." I sigh. Mrs. Everdeen says nothing as she stands up. I get this as a sign that our conversation is about to end. I get up too and follow Mrs. Everdeen to the door. "Just wait and see. She feels more than what you think." I sigh and follow her outside. _I still don't understand._

**AN: Guess what time it is. It's 2:37 AM and I'm typing away on my mother's computer, which I am not supposed to use. Oh well, I'm proving how stubborn I am. Guess what guys, Last 2 weeks of school! If we don't go away for Summer Vacation, I guess I can update every day,that is after those 2 weeks.**

**Oh heck, I need to go to sleep. Good Night—I mean Good morning! And please **_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Yay! Chapter 7! Thank you for staying with me and this story. You seriously make my day. **

**Dear,**

_**Kat8100**_**:**** Yes, summer vacation is occurring right now. I'm from the Philippines, where school starts in June and ends in March/April.**

_**HungerGames1**__**:**_** Haha, thank you so much for checking all of my stories out! Thank you x 1000.**

**I let my classmate borrow the trilogy, and she's hooked. I think I made a mutt out of her. SHE'S ADDICTED!**

**Who watched the movie? I heard it has amazing effects but many parts have been altered. I won't be able to watch it until April, since my province has no cinemas. But don't worry, since it's summer, I may update it every other day! (I don't have my own Computer.)**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry." Mrs. Everdeen hugs me one last time before boarding the train. I look at her daughter, the moisture in her eyes evident even though she is trying hard to fight the tears from forming. Mom catches Katniss and hugs her tightly, as if her aim was to suffocate the latter. Katniss finally cries when her mother pulls away, making me wonder what has happened to Katniss.<p>

Katniss never cries for goodbyes. She scowls at me when she sees me looking at her. I hand her a handkerchief and she casually takes it and dries her tears off. I catch a glimpse of Mrs. Everdeen smiling but I try my hardest to ignore her. I can't help but smile too if I focus on her. The train conductor calls Mrs. Everdeen to board the train. She squeezes Katniss once again and then smiles at us again. "Goodbye," she says simply, turns around and gets on the train. As soon as we see her sit behind the glass panel, the train chugs away, bringing Mom with it. I watch Katniss stare longingly at the train in the corner of my eye. She stopped tearing, but her hand still clutches the cloth near her face. Katniss again catches me staring at her, which is now really embarrassing since she's caught me twice today already. This time, her face remains blank and she turns around and approaches Gale and his family. Hazelle Hawthorne motions with her hand for me to come to her. I absolutely have no other choice but to follow. As I near Haymitch, he begins to look sick and soon, the Quell Victor's puke was all over my shirt_._

_Of course. The train just arrived. And what does that mean? Newly delivered liquor for Haymitch Abernathy._

Haymitch probably drank a lot of it while killing time, and now the mixture of alcohol and Haymitch's stomach acid is now on my shirt. Hazelle walks over to me and ushers me off to the side, where she tells me to take my shirt off. Everyone's eyes are set on me now. Haymitch's drunken glee cannot be missed, for he has his mouth ready to guffaw. Instead of following Hazelle, I just stand there like an idiot and stare at them. Posy Hawthorne brings me back to my senses, saying that she does not want to be around a smelly person. "Alright Posy," I smile at her. She giggles as I tell her to cover her eyes, which she does, and everyone laughs. But I can't take my clothes off in a middle of a circle, which they instinctively made after realizing what happened to me. I excuse myself to use a faucet at the side of the platform, which is good since I do want to wash my shirt.

I wash the shirt thoroughly, but I don't think I'll use it again. It has the essence of Haymitch. I almost fall back when I see Katniss after standing up. She was holding a pink cloth of some sort up to me. "Here," she says, thrusting the cloth into my free hand. "What is this?" I hold the thing up. She smiles a bit. "It's a poncho." I study the clothing article, which has only one hole which I guess is for the head."What do I do with it?" I ask, although stupidly, because I know I am supposed to wear it. She takes it from me, rolls it up and puts it over my head. "That's what you do with it. You're supposed to wear it." _She's finally making jokes._ "I don't like pink that much, to tell you the truth." I attempt to humor her. I know she's trying hard to keep from laughing because I can see her biting her lip. I notice our companions look at us in my peripheral vision and I believe Katniss does too, but both of us fail to entertain their stares. _Now I feel like smiling._ "It's either that, Peeta Mellark, or you walk home naked." It takes me time to realize that a cheeky grin was forming on my face and I immediately drop it. I don't want anyone or Katniss for that matter go on thinking that I'm a nut job. "Wouldn't you like that?" I say without thinking. What I just said makes me want to run back home and never go out. But I just laugh, though nervously, wanting Katniss to laugh with me too. Her cheeks turn deep rose but laughs with me. I breathe out in relief. Because I find an awkward atmosphere emerging, I suggest that Katniss and I go back to the group.

I eagerly washed Haymitch's putrid smell off of me. I step out of the shower and dress up quickly in a fresh new set of clothes. I go back to the bathroom and stumble upon the pink cloth Katniss had lent me. I imagine myself in the article and shiver. I hope Katniss didn't think much about how I looked in it. That thought reminds me that I still have to return the poncho to Katniss. I take a whiff of the poncho which somehow doesn't have a hint of vomit smell. But for good measure, I go and wash the thing.

"Hi," Katniss greets as she opens the door to my knocking. I acknowledge her with the same greeting. "Come in." she says nonchalantly. I come in and face her. "I'm not gonna be long, just here to drop this off." I give her the pink clothing she lent me. She laughs. "Thank you Peeta. I didn't think you'd even return it."

"Why not?" I ask her, not forgetting to smile at her. "Forget it. It's nothing." She smiles back. _At least she's not grumpy. "_Is that yours?" I want to keep this conversation going. I want to talk to her. I don't know, but it keeps me happy. "Yeah, but I don't know why it's mine. I don't like pink that much. Just like you." She gives me a shy smile that gives me goose bumps. She's just so beautiful, more beautiful than anyone I know. And I am sure she is and will stay the most beautiful in all of Panem. "Why did you bring that to the train station if you thought it was hideous?"

"I don't find it hideous. It's beautiful really. And I don't know why I brought it—I really have no idea—my gut just told me."

"Really, your gut? Or maybe you brought it because you told Haymitch to puke all over me?"I joke. She huffs. "Now why would I do that?"

"To see me naked?" I rib. She laughs. "In your dreams." I join in her laughter. "Did you wash this?" she asks, showing me the cloth I did wash. "Of course, I didn't want to give it back to you with the fragrance of Haymitch's vomit." She giggles at my response. "Thanks, though I don't think I'll even wear this. Heck, I don't have any idea why it's in my closet."

"Cinna made it for you, I believe." I say as casually as possible. "Why would he make it for me?"

"He _was _your stylist." Silence ensues. "I believe you. But I want to meet him because I hear you guys sometimes talk about him. Perhaps he'll be able to tell me a lot about my history in the Games." I just stare at her. I have no idea what I'll tell her. But I guess, this thing has to be done. "Katniss, I want you to come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, please be really honest with me here. Is it going too fast? Review please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys for all your magnificent reviews! And because of them, another chapter and it's longer than most of the previous ones. And also, sorry for not fulfilling my promise! It has been 4 days right? So sorry!**

* * *

><p>"These are amazing, you did all of these?" I turn around to look at Katniss, who's admiring some of my uncovered paintings. Without a word, I go to the small pile of my very first paintings. I return to Katniss and hand the painting over to her. She looks at me cynically and pulls the white cloth off the art. Her gray eyes fall on the image and I can see her brows furrow. The picture was of Katniss, in her fiery dress at her first interview with Caesar. "Why do you have a painting of me?" she looks confused, curious and angry at the same time. "It's you during your interview for the Games." She breathes deeply and lets it out. "Cinna made it, and called you the girl on fire."<p>

"I think everything he made had made Katniss be known as the girl on fire." I turn to face the person who just spoke. Johanna Mason gives us a smile as she walks in on us. "Johanna, what are you doing here?" I ask. Johanna has been one of the few friends I'd made during the uprising. She's like a sister to me. "Not that glad to see me are you?"

"No, it's not that," I try to reason out. It's not that I don't want her here; it's just that her timing's made things complicated. Johanna turned all needy after the war. She needs total attention. But with Katniss' condition, I don't think I'll be granting Johanna that. She gives off a light laugh and focuses on Katniss. "How are you?" Katniss shifts her weight, indicating her discomfort. "I'm fine thanks .You're Johanna Mason right?" Johanna nods in answer to Katniss. "You still haven't answered my question Johanna. Why are you here?" I insist. She gives an exasperated sigh. "Wanted to see Katniss. I heard about her condition." She states with a silly grin."How do we know each other?" Katniss inquires. "We're Victors. We stick together. You do know you're a Victor right?"

"Yes. Peeta's mentioned it before."

"What you got there?" Johanna moves in to take a closer look at the painting. "Peeta painted me—this."

"I know. Cinna truly was amazing. I was jealous that you got him. If only I could steal stylists. Too bad he died though."

"Cinna died?" Katniss stood there, her eyes wide and in my direction. I can only nod. Things were going really fast. I mean, Katniss still haven't remembered a lot from our first year together, and she's learning about the Quell at once? I mean, I don't know where I'll start to tell her, and I can't process all of these right now. "Hello?" Johanna obnoxiously waves her hand in front of my face. "Quit it Johanna." I try to refrain myself from smacking Johanna's hand. Where is all of her energy coming from? "Sheesh. Who crapped in your cornflakes?" Now this is really puzzling. I haven't seen Johanna like this since we were in a party in the Capitol and she was drunk. That time, Johanna was silent and only gives occasional nods and smiles, but when she consumed enough alcohol, her mouth kept spewing words like a machine gun firing. _Could she be possibly drunk right now?_ But I'll take the benefit of a doubt. I smile and ignore what Johanna just said. I see Katniss fiddle with her braid and I know right away that being here with this gauche atmosphere won't help me help her. We need to leave at once and I need to find a way to get rid of Johanna until she learns how important this is for me. Or until—if she's drunk—she turns sober. "Katniss, you can keep that if you want."

…

"Haymitch, can you keep Johanna company for a while?" I find Haymitch in his backyard tending to his geese and the bottle of liquor in his right hand. This man's got a thing for alcohol and birds. "Who's Johanna?" he acts all clueless even though he knows who I'm talking about. "Haymitch this is serious." I know this will affect him. He'll try to put the fogginess of his head from the alcohol aside. This always works, me telling him sentences ending with the word serious. He'll try to be as sober as possible. And I would be lying if I say that this isn't entertaining. "What's serious?" I chuckle lightly. Haymitch might be annoying me by acting this way, but he also gives off a slight entertainment factor. "Haven't you been listening?"

"No. I haven't been listening to you rambling on about Johanna Mason." I sigh. Clearly Haymitch will be unable to help me with this. He just doesn't want to. "Haymitch, can I ask you a question?"

"No." He takes one sip of his liquor—too small an amount—and laughs hysterically afterwards. I seize the bottle from him and drain the bottle immediately, just to make him talk to me properly, even for just a while. "What the heck was that for?"

"You never get old Haymitch. I need to talk to you properly, without you acting like you're sick in the head!"

"Damn you! That wasn't normal liquor you idiot! That was four times the cost!"

"I don't care."

"You should care! That stuff's strong. You did see me only take small sips right? I can't even handle a bottle. You're such an idiot." Okay, maybe I took it too far. _What was I thinking?_ I can already feel my legs shake, making me unstable. I plunk down on the dirt, groaning. _My head hurts._ I can only feel things go by in a blur. I just know that Haymitch brings me in, and I pass out.

Cold liquid makes contact with my face and I sit up from where I was lying. My head still hurts and I'm sure it's still from Haymitch's liquor. I feel extremely stupid for committing that deed and I regret it. Next time, I'll ask Haymitch for it rather than grab it from his hands. I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Johanna holding a bucket. _Great, just great._ I look around and notice I'm in Haymitch's living room. I also notice that the place is neater than normal. "Yay, you're awake." She greets sarcastically. "How long was I out? What time is it?"

"It's 5 am. You were down for 12 hours."

"12 hours? That short?" If that liquor really was strong, I'd expect myself to have gone to sleep for about a day or so, not less."Yep. 12 hours. But I woke you up. Don't go around thinking you can handle that much liquor. I think you need more sleep but it's boring without anyone to talk to. "

"How considerate of you Johanna." I say sarcastically. "But how about Haymitch?"

"I don't like him. He's so old. And he won't give me some stuff."

"Stuff?" I yawn. "His liquor. I stole some yesterday but I was soon out."

"Oh that's why you were acting so weird."

"I was not."

"Yeah right. Where's Katniss?"

"I think she's with Hawthorne. It's uncomfortable talking with her you know. It already was when she had her memories, how do you think it will be—"

"She's with Gale?" I cut in. Johanna flashes a knowing smile. "Oh, are we jealous?" I'm slowly becoming embarrassed.

"What? No. I'm just uh, confirming."

"Whatever you say. By the way, you better get up!" I shake my head in disappointment. I really needed the sleep, and I don't think I have enough strength to stand up soon. But I try to stand up, because I don't feel comfortable sleeping here. My head feels heavy and I can't seem to find my balance. This is worse than when I first stood up with my new leg, which did not go really well. I hang onto the sofa to keep myself from tipping over. "Whoa. I think you might need coffee."

"I need it, but I don't think anything in this house is clean."

"Hey! I cleaned up some places here you know! And Haymitch has a housekeeper."

"Nevertheless, can you help me back home? I'll feel much more comfortable there."

"Fine. And when have been such a prissy?" I try to laugh, but it only makes my head hurt even more. "Can you stand?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can. But there's a wheelchair back home. It's inside the closet under the stairs."

"Ugh. I'm not your caretaker. But the hell, I'll just do it."

"Thanks Johanna." I smile the best smile I can produce. She leaves the living room and I can only hear the slamming of the front door. After two minutes, I hear a knock on the door. _That was fast._ I expect her to barge in again but the light rapping repeats. The knocking recurs again and again, and finally gets on my nerves."It's open!" I call out, making my headache worse. I expected a brown-eyed girl to come rushing through the door pushing a wheelchair, but instead, a girl with a steely gaze tiptoes in. "Peeta, I heard you got… wasted?" she speaks unsurely. I chuckle nervously. "Who told you that?"

"Johanna..told me directly."

"Now why would she do that? And where is she?"

"She said she was going to fetch something, a wheelchair I think."

And at the instant Katniss finishes her sentence, Johanna came crashing through the door, pushing the wheelchair, and seemingly out of breath. "Katniss, can you do me a favor?"

"Uh.."

"I have to go run an errand, take care of Peeta okay? Bye!" She runs out of the house, without even a proper answer from Katniss.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay maybe not that long. I'm so uninspired right now! I'm really sorry guys. And for my next update, let's count 4 days, just to make it safe. I'm just so weird.<br>**

**Reviews are my inspirations by the way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back and I'm really embarrassed now. I haven't kept my promise! You know, four days? It turned into weeks! I'm really sorry. It's because my family went on a vacation out of the province. (Remember that we don't have cinemas here, so it's actually a reason to watch the movie. I watched it on April 4.) So I wasn't able to get my hands on a computer and blah blah blah. **

**Anyway, I shopped for books because I'm truly a bookworm and I am switching back and forth between reading my books and typing this story up. I'm currently reading **_The Mortal Instruments __by Cassandra Clare _**and still in book one—yeah, slow reader. I recommend you reading it together with **_Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi _**and **_Starters by Lissa Price._** If you have read them, tell me so that we may fangirl together!**

* * *

><p>I'm wide awake now, but the heaviness in my head is still present. I start to look at the girl in the room, her eyes set on the object Johanna had just left. She meets my gaze and moves in my direction, pushing the wheelchair towards me. "Can you get into the chair?" she asks and I nod, though it really is hard to. But I think I'll look stupid when I say that I need Katniss to carry me. "Are you sure?" I answer by standing up. It's not just my head which feels heavy, but my body too. I heave myself onto the chair that I only used once when I had a hard time walking with my leg. "Okay," Katniss breathes as she wheels me towards the front door of Haymitch's house and outside. It's really hard not to feel feeble when someone pushes you in a wheelchair. And I really hate feeling weak but I cannot complain. It is after all, my fault for snatching that liquor from Haymitch.<p>

How did you get drunk anyway?" It was sudden small talk, and I was unprepared for it. She rarely talks. "I uh," I pick my words carefully, thinking of a word that sounds better than '_filch'_. Technically I did not steal liquor from Haymitch, but I just felt like I did.

"Please don't say you drank alcohol, because that is really the only reason for a person to get drunk." She adds and I laugh. I am not facing Katniss, but I know a smile is etched on her face. She's warmed up to me so fast and I can't believe that just a few weeks ago, when the accident happened, that she was so distraught about losing Prim that she did not even acknowledge me. It's good to see her like this, like she used to be around me.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks me and I find myself searching for an answer witty enough to make her smile. "Yeah, you can. But isn't asking me if you can ask me a question already asking me a question?" I blurt it out without even thinking if Katniss will understand my question. But luckily though, she gets it. "I guess so." She says, even incorporating light laughter. "What is it—your question, I mean." I can feel our pace getting slower—probably Katniss is again too shy to ask me her question. She's always like this even though we are—_were_ together for years. I don't even know whether to treat Katniss as my girlfriend or as just a friend I'm helping. I also don't know if I should even tell Katniss everything from the moment my father pointed at the five year old girl with the two braids.

"I might sound silly but I…" I stop breathing for a moment. I feel that what Katniss is going to say is completely interesting, if not important. "But what?" I ask impatiently. She needs prodding when she explains something, to show your interest. This is also one of the things I like about her. I find her trait absolutely adorable.

"I dreamt about…you." Now what was silly about that? I would find it insulting if I wasn't feeling exploding fireworks inside my stomach. I prop an elbow on the right arm of the wheelchair and sit myself upright in an attempt to keep myself alert. I had been slumping in my seat, and though I was awake, my head still hurts and it makes me want to close my eyes.

"What's silly about that?" I ask her as I near the site of my home. "I'll tell you the silly part inside." She opens the door and veers me into the house. The instant she closes the door I try to stand up, and this time it's less difficult. I take small cautious steps; I, of course, wouldn't like to fall. I crash on the couch, where Katniss silently joins me. I didn't need to ask Katniss about her dream again because she was the one to speak before me.

"Do you know anything about camouflage?" I can imagine what Katniss had dreamt about me. There is a possibility that she saw me wounded and hidden beside the stream. "Yes. Tell me about it. And dreaming of me camouflaged is not silly." White teeth flashes before me and the owner laughs, filling my ears with one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Sure it isn't." she says, and I can't help but think I may be falling more and more in love with her.  
>...<p>

Katniss has an amazing memory involving dreams. When I dream, I usually forget about it the instant I wake up. I do remember some, but mostly when I dream about nightmares. But with Katniss, she could recall every detail of it. She told me that she dreamt of me concealed in shrubs and mud. It was like when we were in the arena, but it wasn't exactly like it. It was deep in the forest, and she tells me that I grabbed her foot and there she saw me. But I wasn't wounded. I was only dehydrated and very, very hungry; she put emphasis on 'very'.

"You know, that has a similarity with something that happened to the two of us. It was in the arena," Katniss leaned in closer, visibly interested. "Do you want to hear about it?" I ask. "Of course." She asks a-matter-of-factly. "I'm going to tell you," I say, suppressing the smile my lips are forming, and stand up "after I shower." Katniss rolls her eyes in disappointment. "What? They say showering can help you clear your head." I grin. "And it also makes you smell better. You smell like Haymitch." She points out. I can only kid around Katniss so many times. Most of the time she's not in the mood, so kidding isn't that much fun. I turn around on my unsteady feet to face her. "Would you like to join me?" I tease. The instant Katniss registers what I just said, I catch the square throw pillow she chucks at me. "Go take your bath Mellark!" she dictates before bursting into charming giggles.  
>...<p>

What they say_ is_ true. The cloudiness of my head seems to fade when I step into the shower. But it has a bad side to it too though. Warm water runs down my skin, a big contrast to the temperature outside during the wee hours of the morning. The comfort I'm feeling underneath the warm spray of water makes me drowsy. It's only 6 AM, and it's making me wonder why Katniss bothered to go visit me at Haymitch's. Maybe she really had to tell me something really important, other than her dream. I think that there's more to it than just me and the camouflage thing. I can tell it just by the way she paused in the middle of telling me the story.

I step out of the comfort of the drizzling water only to find my towel nowhere in sight. _This is not funny. Why does Haymitch do this to me?_ I open the bathroom door a crack and look into my bedroom, which door's wide open, a gap in the wall. I groan in frustration._ Why would I even leave it open? _ It's possible that Katniss might walk through the hallways, not that I am embarrassed that she might see me, but scared that she might freak. I decide to tell her just to stay where she is.

"Katniss?" I shout out, so any chance of her not hearing me would be none. Silence just pulsates through the hallways. "Katniss?" I repeat, but no answer can still be heard. "Just stay where you are, don't come up here!" Still no answer, and I just convince myself that Katniss was probably gone, and was just going back later. I am dripping wet and I am not waiting in my cold bathroom. Still convinced that I am the only person in the house, I decide to get dressed with the door still open. _How stupid of me._ I'm just starting to pull on underwear when Johanna barges in the room, and I instantly drop to the floor, in shock—and probably just to hide myself. I compose myself and finish putting on trousers. "What an entrance I did. I made you fall on the floor." She smirks. "No, the floor's just wet. There are still puddles on the floor."I reason out. I see Johanna shudder. I almost forgot that Johanna is still afraid of water, though it lessened over time. "Didn't you hear me earlier?" I start, talking about my last order. "I thought that was for Katniss." She smiles, and gives me a clean shirt from the dresser. "Why did you leave her there anyway?" I put on the white, slightly-crumpled shirt. "She's still there? Why didn't she say anything when I called out her name?" Johanna laughs. "I told her to stay quiet. Don't act as if you don't know me Peeta." She scoffs.

Katniss is sitting quietly in a corner with her eyes closed, and seems to be meditating. "Katniss?" I step toward her and her eyes open. "Oh. I need to hear it." I sit down next to her, and I can feel her studying me. Johanna also sits down, making me trapped between two women. "What is it?" she asks eagerly. "Just listen," Katniss shushes her. I get the impression that Katniss want me to finish my story first so that she can tell me something else. So I tell her quickly what happened. From the moment she dropped the tracker jacker nest, to when she found me. I dare not to leave anything out, even what I felt or thought about—but not too much on the the 'love thing' though—because it might just add to her confusion. But telling her from my point of view made the three of us uneasy. Johanna left the both of us because she said that she was snooping in on our privacy. In the end, Katniss and I were both blushing.

"And after that I moved you into a cave." She whispered, not daring to look at me. "Yeah. Do you remember anything else?" I know Katniss' memories were coming back not in order, but it was of the same topic. I see Katniss blush deepen. "What is it? I know you're thinking about something." I say, lowering my head to look straight into Katniss' eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I nod in answer. "I remember us kissing—a lot," a smile creeps on her face at this point. I undergo a slightly volatile feeling. "And I remember us lying in the cave, you were hot with fever, and you told me you had a crush on me." She looks away and tries to avoid my gaze. I look at her fondly. "I think that was with Caesar," Her head moves slightly. "What was?" she whispers. "The time I told all of Panem I had a crush on you."

This time, Katniss stares at me straight in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Dearest People on Fanfiction who read this story,<strong>

**REVIEW please. They make my day, inspire me with this story and they don't take too much time. Thank you so much.**

**I LOVE Y'ALL :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry again for the ultra-mega-super-late update! I had a severe case of writer's block. And when ideas do form, it's when I'm about to go to sleep. And I am, as you well know, a procrastinator.**

**I also wrote 2 versions of this chapter because the 1****st**** one mainly sucked. In other news, who has gotten Insurgent? I haven't got my copy yet, and I don't think I will soon. We don't have bookstores here too. (CRAPPY CITY) :P**

* * *

><p>It takes a few seconds for me to realize that what I'd just said to Katniss wasn't the best idea. Alarm is evident in her face; her cheeks red and eyes wide. A surge of horror rushes through me, and I suddenly realize that Peeta Mellark isn't all that smooth as he thinks he is.<p>

Her gaze turns to the ground and it's my turn to be alarmed. Without any of us saying anything, the awkward tension will become even worse enough than it already is. As I trouble myself by fumbling for words, Johanna runs into the room like the nutty person that I trust is and saves me from humiliation. The previous District 7 Victor screams that a slug is in the kitchen, atop the kitchen sink. "A big giant slug," she says, spreading her arms to indicate the size of the creature, even though that tells me that the slug might be only seen by Johanna.

I can tell that both Katniss and I are grateful for what Johanna did. I know that she felt that she needed something to say and like me, was tongue-tied.

"I think you better get rid of it, I'll be going anyway." Katniss gives me a nervous smile. I can only nod and smile back. "No, I can take care of the slug," Johanna smiles implicitly and continues, "Peeta can take you home."

I glance back and forth between the two girls. Katniss remains silent and I scold myself for even thinking that Katniss might want me to come with her. I figured that out because if she doesn't want me to, she'd be leaving. Johanna pushes the both of us outside forcefully. I don't bother objecting because I know it's bound to be ignored. And maybe I don't object because a little part inside me wants to clear things with Katniss, no matter how it is.

Johanna slams the door as soon we get out. A series of smiles were exchanged before Katniss and I actually get moving. It was definitely awkward, and we were moving at a snail's pace.

"Do you think there really was a slug?" she asks me and I try to hide my astonishment. I didn't think Katniss will actually talk after what happened. "I think there was," I look momentarily at her, "only it was invisible and only Johanna can see it." She smiles and shoves her hands down her pockets. It was a mannerism of her that no one knows about. I deem she does it when she feels somewhat "sunny". I think she doesn't know it herself.

"You and Johanna are pretty tight. She seems really…lively." I laugh. This probably was the hundredth time I've laughed today. "I just hope you remember the time the three of us were in the elevator together. It showed how lively Johanna was." I can't help but flash a cheeky grin at Katniss, which she frowns at. "When did that happen?" Genuine curiosity is apparent in her voice. "After the Quell's Chariot Parade, I think you were pretty shaken back then. "

"Was Johanna wearing a tree then? And then she..." she stops, closes her eyes and shudders. "Wow, that's good." I say facing her, "You remembered." She laughs, making her face alive with beauty. "And I thought remembering was a good thing." She kids. This is the most enthusiastic state I've seen her since the accident.

"How do you exactly…remember?" I ask. I'm really curious how it happens, her episodes. And I ask it to stray away from the awkward explanation of what happened in Caesar's interview, about having a crush on her.

She presses her lips together, and ponders for a moment. Streaks of morning sunlight lands on her, it is as if she was in spotlight. _I can spend the whole morning just looking at her._ She catches me staring. "What?" she glares at me with her trademark scowl.

"Nothing, just looking at a possible subject to paint." _Did I just say that?_ She just nods slightly, though I'm beginning to question the way I talk to her. I don't like how the words come out. _Ugh._

"They just come to me, some stronger than others some faint as if it came from a dream. And some do really come from dreams." She pauses, as we walk up the steps to her door. "Uh, I think you should come in. There are some things I want to ask you."

"What, like an interview? Are you going to be following Caesar Flickerman's footsteps?" I tease. She laughs softly, and opens the door. Buttercup greets us with a loud hiss and dashes outside between our legs. I hear Katniss mutter "_Stupid cat," _under her breath. "What do you do with all of those…flashes?" She stops for a moment and answers, "I ask Gale about them. I ask if those things did happen. But he doesn't give me a lot of answers. "

"Hmm...And do you know why that is?" She turns a brass knob of a door before responding, "Because almost all of them are about you." She says it almost inaudibly. The sides of my lips twitch up.

I follow her inside the study. It's just like the one at home. A polished wooden desk stands at the end of the room. Wooden furniture top the carpeted flooring, one of the walls lined with bookshelves. There's a television mounted on the wall opposite the shelves. I can tell that this room isn't used that much because the things just seem unused, the objects in the room neatly arranged.

"Is it okay if we talk here?" she asks and I nod. I expect Katniss to sit down on the chair behind the desk but instead, she plops right down on the floor, next to a potted plant. I just go along and sit down next to her.

"So now we're here, sitting on the floor of your study. I expected an interview to be much more proper." A smile appears on her face and she looks at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. That's how interviews work. You ask questions, am I right?"

"Yes," she nods and laughs. "Have you experienced what I'm experiencing right now? What do you call it, _amnesia_?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, before Mother left, she told me I should talk to you. She says that you are the best person to talk to because you know how I feel. So I just guessed that maybe you've experienced this."

"Mine's not exactly amnesia,"

"But did you forget your memories?"

"Kinda. I just forgot how to discern the truth from what Snow made me think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They…altered my memories, changed how I viewed the world."

"I'm sorry." She gingerly puts her hand on mine and gives it a gentle squeeze. I smile at her, to say that things are all right. "We're such unlucky people, Peeta." She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

"Maybe we are, but I know unlucky people have their lucky days. You never know, it may happen soon."

"You're so optimistic," she sits up straight. "I wish I can be like you."

Sounds of raindrops arriving onto the roof filled my ears. "It's raining again." I sigh. I feel Katniss react as I stand up. "Don't go home yet! I mean it's raining, you know." I observe her expression. I disregard the thought of her pleading and instead think of it as a friendly gesture. "Okay, sure. Who wants to get soaked in the rain anyway?"_ Wait, I do._

One time, when I was little, my older brother and I played in the rain after our jobs. A little kid's definition of fun was getting contact with much filth as possible. We didn't know what our consequence was, and we were greeted with hits from our mother as soon as she saw us. It was the only time I played in the rain.

I pull Katniss up to her feet and I know she know what's on my mind. "Oh no," she laughs and I drag her out. "Peeta!"

Her feet disconnects with the ground, me carrying her towards the back door. "I thought you didn't want to be soaked!" her giggles lightening.

"I'm not perfect. I lie." I put her down on the ground. Only a few inches of roof cover our heads. "Wow, it's pouring buckets."Katniss says. I look up at the sky. All I can see is water and gray clouds. "It was just sunny earlier." I whisper.

"Oh well Peeta, ladies first." She says and unexpectedly pushes me into the shower of rain. I pull her in immediately, the both of us fall into the already muddy ground. We both play like children, kicking water at each other and showering with the water from the gutter.

...

"Peeta," I find Katniss' eyes looking up at me. "Yeah?" We're sitting in the yard, our backs on the fence. It was drizzling, as the rain had slowed down. Her eyes immediately find another thing to look at. "Did you…um…really have a crush on me?" _What?_ I have no idea that Katniss was going to ask me that. But I guess I did it once, it will be so much easier now.

"Yes." Katniss' eyes focus on mine. Her gray eyes wide and I think, incredulous. "And you said it on television?"

"Uh… Yeah." I laugh nervously. "Gee, I know what you're going to say…"

"What am I gonna say?" her lips are twitched upwards into smile.

"That I made one hell of a mess. That I made you look weak."

"Why? Did I say that?"her eyebrows furrow.

"I think I need to tell Haymitch to let you watch our Games—the real one," I still have trouble with remembering actually, so Haymitch has copies of our Games, the 74th and the 75th. "Though I doubt they had cameras backstage. "

"I'll take that as a yes. God…"

"Yes, it's a yes. And not to mention you pushed me and got my hands injured."

"Crap. I'm sorry Peeta. I acted so badly towards you."

"It's okay. But I guess that's what you get for not telling a girl your feelings directly." Her melodic laughter chimes in my ears. "Katniss, didn't you tell me you had dreams of me?" she blushes and nods slightly. "Doesn't it sound weird?"

"No not at all. I believe I have some about you." I don't catch her reaction. "Tell me Katniss, do you have…nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" she bites her lip. "I have them sometimes. But I don't really understand them though…"she drifts off, her face ashen. I nod in understanding. I don't understand my nightmares either. My dreams are muddled with the false recollections Snow gave me. Fake ones mix in with the real ones. It's horrifying really, and I always wake up in the middle of the night, confused. As if she read my mind, she says she experiences it too, waking up and confused. "I don't know who to talk to. I can't, of course, go to Hazelle's and talk. Greasy Sae comes by, but I think it will be awkward if I talk to her. "

"You know you can always talk to me. "

"Thank you."

Instead of the rain ultimately stopping, the downpour increased. We instinctively look up, which was a really bad idea. Rainwater immediately makes contact with our eyes. Though weirdly enough, I think it lifted our spirits because soon enough Katniss and I are again splashing around like children. She undid her braid, the strands falling in a cluster behind her back. She twirls around and I, not thinking clearly, crash my lips onto hers as soon as she faced me. I pull away immediately, thinking of how stupid I am for doing such a thing. I may have just ruined Katniss' trust.

Surprise, Katniss face shows. _Shit._ "I'm sorry. I just.." I am cut off by rapid contact of Katniss lips with mine. "Who said you can pull away?" She says, her lips still pressed against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! What will happen next?<strong>

**While waiting for the next chapter, write a review on how you hate me for not updating early.  
>JUST REVIEW! :P<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Back from a loooooong hiatus. Three months? I'm sorry, always busy for school has started. Really sorry. After 10 chapters, writing in Peeta's POV has reached its peak. I'm going to cool off for the mean time and write in Amnesiac Katniss' view. (Katniss here is so OOC)**

* * *

><p>Three discs are in the package, labeled 1, 2 and 3. I'd found them on the coffee table in the living room with a note from Haymitch telling me to watch them in order, and to pay good attention as they were of help to me to remember.<p>

_Remember._ It's like I don't know myself. They know more about me than I do.

I put the disc labeled 1 in the player which immediately starts; the title "The 74th Annual Hunger Games" flashes on the screen. I sit on the couch and wrap myself with a woolen blanket that smells like soap. It has been cold in Twelve recently, because of the unrelenting sudden showers that poured in buckets from the clouds. It shows Seneca Crane being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. I sneeze once and stand up, not bothering to pause the show, to get some tissue and probably make myself something to drink.

I pour myself a mug of freshly brewed tea, the faint scent of mint wafting through the air. I inhale the familiar smell, as I used to make this every time food was not at all that bountiful. Used to, for it probably was a long time since I last made it, though it seems of recent time. I return to my last position on the sofa and stare at the screen, with the District 1 tributes onstage and waving.

They seem really familiar, all of the tributes were. They seem like they came from a dream buried deep inside my mind. I recognize the girl from District 11 as the girl I dreamt about covering in flowers. The screen then cuts to a picture of Mayor Undersee reading the list of the past victors of District 12. I observe the mayor and notice that Madge doesn't look like him, though they both possessed the same type of aura. Madge has always been kind just like her father was. I just wish she survived. They are too few people like her left.

Haymitch stumbles onto the stage, drunk as ever, and falls into the third chair next to Effie Trinket. He hugs her, which causes her smiling lips, the color matching that of her pink wig, to turn upside down. She barely manages to fend off the drunken Haymitch Abernathy. Then the mayor calls her, and she trots to the podium happily.

When she calls the name of the female tribute, I stiffen. I'd thought that since they'd told me I was in the 74th Games, I was the one reaped but no, it was Prim.

My sister walks toward the stage with watery eyes and trembling fists. She's scared, but she's trying her best not to show it. I hear a strangled cry calling my Little Duck's name. The camera zooms in on a girl in a blue dress with features like mine, who runs past Prim and shouts, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" She is red-faced and shaking, obviously surprised by what she's done. I see the girl being motioned forward by Effie and Prim wrapping her arms around my waist screaming her disapproval. Gale pries Prim limbs from her body and she continues to stage ineptly.

I look at Prim in the television, face wet with tears and duck tail sticking out. I just want to hug her, tell her to stop crying and wipe the tears away.

I don't notice the heat rising from behind my eyes, nor the tears even falling. My eyes are locked on my Little Duck, even though the camera flicks away to the stage in a matter of moments.

I know what happened to Prim. It wakes me up every night. I tell Peeta I have no nightmares but in all honesty, I always have the recurring dream of silver parachutes floating above a cage of children and exploding. I am certain that's what happened to Prim. They say it's District 13 who bombed the children, and Gale says I blamed him for Prim's death. He doesn't explain to me why I accuse him of that, so I don't really do.

I wipe the fallen tears and send my eyes back to the television. "Katniss Everdeen," I answer Effie's question. She babbles something about me not wanting to give Prim all the glory. She asks everyone to clap, though no one does. Instead, the people below the stage put the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and hold it out to me. _It is an old and rarely used_ _gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love._

Haymitch hobbles over to congratulate me. "Look at this, look at this one!"he throws an arm around my shoulder and continues, "I like her! Lots of… spunk!" he laughs. "More than you!" he releases Katniss Everdeen and points a finger directly to the camera. "More than you!" he laughs again and falls off the stage, knocking himself unconscious.

I bet when the people from the Capitol saw this, they were laughing hysterically at District 12. Haymitch was always drunk during reapings, but I think nothing happened like this before. I wonder how Peeta managed to wean him a little bit from his precious alcohol.

I see myself standing onstage while Effie plucks a piece of paper from the boys' glass bowl, and return to the podium to announce the name of the male tribute. Even though I know it's going to be Peeta, my heart seems to fall when Effie pronounces his name. Peeta Mellark, with his ashy blond hair swept back and worn trousers slowly moves, his face not hiding any emotion.

Looking at the reaping now, I can't imagine why the Gamemakers allowed two people win our Games. I recall Peeta saying that what we have now as a country all started because of a spark; a spark that rebelled against the previous government and made this peace, although claiming many innocent lives in the process. And the fall happened because of the Gamemakers deciding that two people should win the 74th Hunger Games.

A loud _ding_ runs through the room, a sound I'd never heard being present before in the house. The sound again plays, and this time I know it's the door bell. Sighing, I put the show in pause and run down the magnificent staircase to the door. Through the frosted glass I see hues of pink, blue and green: candy colors, too bright for District 12. When I open the door, Effie jumps and hugs me. She has the same bright smile plastered on her face, her white teeth framed by magenta colored lipstick. Haymitch follows her inside. "Katniss dear," she pipes in her high-pitched accent. "How are you faring?"

"I'm alright Effie, thank you." I say politely and flash a questioning look at Haymitch, who whisks a flask out of his pocket and ignores my glare. "Oh! You remember me, this is just great!" she hugs me again, and another wave of Effie's too-sweet-for-my-taste perfume invades my sense of smell. "Of course she knows you. She only remembers up to the day her sister was reaped." He drinks from his brandished flask. Effie frowns and glares at Haymitch. "What were you doing dear?" Effie asks me, smiling sweetly.

"I was watching the videos Haymitch sent me."

"Oh, the films of your Games?"

"Yes."

"Haymitch and I would like to watch it with you. May we join you Katniss?" Haymitch groans. "Correction: Effie would like to watch it. I have some other things to do and watching it would just be a waste of my precious time. After all, I just came over here to initiate your meeting with this girl here. " Effie turns to Haymitch and says to him, "Just watch it with us. Katniss might have questions regarding some of the events."

"I'll send Peeta over—"

"No it's fine," I cut. The two of them look at me, some inquisitiveness in Haymitch's stare. I blush. I realize that Haymitch is probably Peeta's confidant here.

"I mean I can understand it. No need to explain it to me."

"Uh-huh." He chuckles and I blush even more. It's not that I don't like Peeta, I mean I like him a lot but after what happened yesterday, I can't face him. I kissed him. He was the one who started it, but he pulled away. I pulled him in. I've never done that before—I think—and I feel appalling.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna send him over. That kid likes to talk." He chuckles and leaves.

"Humph. That man has no manners." Effie disapprovingly says. I can only laugh, nervously though. I have no confidence to see Peeta. I'm still discomfited about what happened.

"Hey Catnip," Gale greets, striding through the doorway like it's his house. He sees Effie sitting on one of the plush chairs beside the sofa. "Effie, Hi." She gives him a trademark Effie smile and sips her tea. "Hey, " I greet back. He sits down, and smells slightly of pine. I don't know where Gale goes off to these days. Most probably into the woods, but he never tells me and I don't ask. "You're watching the Games," he says and sits down beside me. We're at the District 11 interview, the girl—Rue, as I've learned— answering questions from a very blue Caesar Flickerman. Effie fills me on some of the parts she's present at the time, and had told me about the parts on the train, which is not shown. I've gotten a score of 11, and she's told me that I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers. I kind of remember that part, with a man stumbling back into a bowl of punch.

Gale's eyes focus on the screen but he has his jaw set, like he's thinking deep about something. Like he's worried about something. "What's wrong?" I ask, straightening up and matching my best friend's stance which is at the edge of the couch and hands clasped together.

"Nothing." His eyebrows are knitted together, worried. _Has something happened?_ I don't bother to ask him though. He dislikes being asked too much. I just mumble an okay and rest my back on the soft plush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Katniss Everdeen from District 12!" This, I have to watch. I know that I'm tense onscreen. I found the girl zoning out, not hearing Caesar's question to her. It also seems that the onscreen isn't the real her at all. She's giggling and twirling; very_ girly_. That's probably why I kissed Peeta. Because the horrible truth is, I'm becoming more and more like that every day. It's humiliating and also pleasing at the same time. _Ugh_.

"…_Can you tell us about her?". _

"_Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything."_

They're—we're talking about her. I swallow the lump in my throat. The atmosphere is grave, the silence deafening. Gale turns to me, I try my best not to look at him. "Maybe we should just stop this." He says softly. I shush him and listen to the show.

"_What did she say to you? After the reaping?"Caesar asks._

"_She asked me to try really hard to win." The audience is frozen, hanging on my every word. _

"_And what did you say?" prompts Caesar gently._

"_I swore I would."_ My voice was trembling, and seems to have dropped.

"_I bet you did," Caesar says, giving me a squeeze. The buzzer goes off. "Sorry, we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve."_

The crowd applauds and I exhale. I can feel the emotion of Katniss Everdeen. Not the amnesiac Katniss, but who probably is the best one. Effie squeezes my hand and I smile back at her. I don't remember the Effie I was familiar with not even knowing if I liked her or not, but I guess I should be fond of her. She isn't so bad.

Peeta is soon seated next to Caesar and my heart rate picks up, the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Just the image of him brings anxiety. I wonder what will happen when he comes here.

"Do you still want to watch this, I mean we can skip to the Games if you like." I give Gale a questioning stare. Why does he want to skip Peeta's interview? Is there something wrong with it?

"No, it's okay. I want to watch it."

"Good! This is my favorite part, where Peeta confesses his love for you!" Effie says, clapping her hands like a trained seal. The butterflies start dancing all around like crazy. I've forgotten. Peeta smugly relayed to me all about his confession, which at the time I was so blissful about. I try to hide the flush on my face and the look of delight. _There I go again._ Gale remains silent and stares at his hands, which he clenches and unclenches.

"_Tell me, do I still smell like roses?"_ Peeta is charming, and a smile forms on my face. A person must be crazy if he does not find this amiable.

Gale heckles, and shakes his head. I ignore him. Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home. He shakes his head. I exhale. I didn't realize I was holding my breath.

"_Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"_

"_Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know allow I was alive until the reaping."_

My heart beats against my rib cage, pounding. Unconsciously, I release a sigh. The two other people are now staring at me, Effie smiling and Gale, I don't know.

"_She have another fellow?"_

"_I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."_

"_So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?_

"_I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case,"_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_Because…because…she came here with me."_

I smile, not even shy to do so. Then I notice Gale stare at me, and his unceremonious storming out of the door.

**REVIEWING IS SO DARN APPRECIATED ;P**


End file.
